Days at Konoha Academy
by Kasai AKA The Okami Kaji
Summary: Fire, Water, and Shadow meet in the form of three girls strugging to become ninja against all the odds. Kasai, Hiroko, and Chiyoko join Team 7 as they fight to fulfill their dreams. Summery sucks. Story is being redone. 1st revised chapter is up.


I do not own Naruto. I only own my OCs and all the new plot twists that I added.

* * *

Everything started out fairly normal for Mizu Hiroko. Though it was an unusually stormy day, she ran to the academy for her usual ninja lessons. The test to become a genin was coming up and Hiroko couldn't wait. As she sat in her class and waited like the other children, she noticed a Jounin had entered the room and was speaking to her teacher, Iruka-sensei. The Jounin was a white-haired man with his headband over one of his eyes and a mask over his mouth and nose. Hiroko couldn't help staring. After several minutes talking the Jounin left the room and Iruka turned to the class. Iruka-sensei called for attention and then said, "The Hokage has ordered all the Chunin and Jounin to meet at the Hokage Tower so class is canceled for today." After that Iruka left the room and all the children ran out happy to get out of class. Hiroko however, had a strange feeling about the call for all the nins.

The storm outside had grown even worse since she had entered the academy. The wind was howling and blowing the trees. The rain was pouring down, drenching anyone that walked outside. Hiroko, having a Kekkei Genkai that allowed control over water, knew that this storm was not a natural storm. Something or someone had forced the storm to occur of that much Hiroko was certain. She started to run towards her apartment to get out of the room. About halfway there, she suddenly felt a strange chakra. Since all of the Chunin and Jounin were busy, she decided it was up to her to investigate. She ran off towards the chakra. She found the source at the edge of the village. The source turned out to be a small child. Hiroko jumped off the roof and started to slowly walk up to the child. As she got closer, she called out to the child, "Hey". At the sound of Hiroko's voice, the child sprang to its feet and whirled around to face her. Hiroko could now see the child was a girl. It was so dark due the storm that she couldn't tell what the girl's hair color was. Hiroko tilted her head slightly so she could meet the girl's eyes, she felt a surge of fear rush through her. The girl's eyes were the color of freshly spilt blood and in the dark, seemed to glow with demonic light. The fear left though when the girl suddenly fainted. Hiroko picked up the girl who seemed to be about 5 or 6 and started to run towards the Hokage Tower. Hiroko knew that the Hokage would know what to do about the girl.

A few hours later…

Hiroko stood in the white hospital room as the Hokage and several of his most trusted nins looked upon the little girl. Hiroko now saw that the girl's hair was also a bloody red color though a darker shade than her eyes. A medic had already seen to the girl and said she was only exhausted with some cuts on her feet from running barefoot. The Hokage had already questioned Hiroko about where she found the girl and how. The Hokage had felt nothing strange about the girl's chakra but to Hiroko it still felt strange. It felt like it was burning and smoldering around the girl. All of a sudden, the girl groaned and shook her head slightly. Then she started to open her eyes and sat up. When the girl saw all the people, her eyes widened. At seeing her eyes, one of the Jounin swore and called her a demon. She glared and fire swirled around her before launching at man. Hiroko yelled and summoned water before the man was hurt. Hiroko then turned and started to scold the girl. Hiroko yelled something like, "Just because he is a no-good, downright rude man doesn't give you the right to hurt him." The Hokage chuckled and after five minutes of listening to Hiroko scold, said, "I think she gets the point Hiroko." Hiroko blushed and stopped. The girl just sat there, staring at Hiroko like she had never seen anything like Hiroko. The Hokage smiled and said, "Hiroko, I think you should be the one to take care of her. After all you are the one who found her." Hiroko nodded her agreement. The Hokage and nin left the room then, leaving the two alone. She then looked at the girl and asked, "What's your name?" The girl stared at her for several minutes before turning to stare out the window. Hiroko sighed and turned to leave the room. Just as she reached the door, she heard a voice say, "Kasai." Hiroko turned back and smiled.


End file.
